The Sims 2
Plik:Sims2.gifThe Sims 2 - kontynuacja słynnego The Sims - symulatora życia, w którym sterujemy życiem stworzonej rodzinki. Została stworzona przez firmę Maxis i Willa Wrighta. Wydana została przez firmę EA Games w dniu 14 września 2004r. i niemal natychmiast stała się najbardziej dochodową grą w historii (mówi się, że w ciągu 10 dni sprzedaży z półek zniknęło około milion kopii). Od 2008 roku sprzedano ponad 100 milionów kopii, włącznie z dodatkami i akcesoriami. W Polsce gra została wydana nieco później, 17 września 2004. Opis The Sims 2 podobnie jak jego poprzednik polega na tworzeniu i kierowaniu życiem istot, nazywanych Simami. W grze tej buduje się też domy, mieszkania (w blokach - tylko z dodatkiem Osiedlowe Życie), różne parcele publiczne, aż w końcu powstają całe miasta - okolice. Simowie rodzą się, uczą, chodzą na randki (z dodatkiem Nocne życie), płacą rachunki, pracują, zakochują się, mają dzieci, starzeją aż w końcu umierają. 300px|left|thumb|Ekran tworzenia sima Tworzenie Simów W The Sims 2 procesie tworzenia sima pojawiło się wiele nowych opcji, których zabrakło w The Sims, m.in. aż sześć ( bez dodatku Na Studiach tylko 5 ) początkowych grup wiekowych do wyboru. Tryb tworzenia simów podzielony został na sześć części. Każda odpowiada za jedną dziedzinę i mieści w sobie kilka lub kilkanaście opcji, które pozwolą stworzyć nam wymarzonego sima. Grupy te oznaczone są cyframi od jednego do sześciu. Krok pierwszy W pierwszym etapie tworzenia Simów ustalamy zasadniczy wygląd i cechy sima. Najpierw wybieramy imię, a następnie grupę wiekową. Do wyboru jest jak już wyżej napisano siedem etapów życia: niemowlę, małe dziecko, dziecko, nastolatek, młody dorosły (tylko z dodatkiem Na Studiach) dorosły i emeryt. Ustaliwszy wiek Sima przechodzimy do wyboru karnacji. Wybór jest dość mały, bo dostępne są tylko cztery opcje, począwszy od białego, a skończywszy na ciemnobrązowym. Wybieramy następnie, czy Sim ma być szczupły czy gruby. Ostatnim krokiem jest nieobowiązkowe wpisanie biografii sima. Jeżeli nie chce się wybierać tych wszystkich opcji można pójść na łatwiznę i wybrać gotowego Sima ze skrzyni lub wylosować go. Z dodatkiem The Sims 2 Na Studiach jest możliwość dania studentowi nazwiska.UWAGA! dla posiadaczy The Sims 2 Osiedlowe Życie- nie można tworzyć czarodziejów! Drugi krok W etapie tym wybieramy jaki typ głowy posiadać ma sim. Do wyboru jest sześć opcji. Interesujemy się jedynie kształtem głowy, gdyż fryzurę i twarz zmieniać można w kolejnych etapach. Trzeci krok Etap ten chyba najważniejszy - pozwala nam ukształtować twarz sima i wybrać jego fryzurę. Dzieli się na kilka części. Łatwo jest odszukać daną opcję wśród setek innych z powodu istniejącego na przyciskach obrazka, przedstawiającego jaką część sima można tam edytować. Włosy i nakrycie głowy W pierwszej części zmienić można wszystko co tyczy się fryzury i nakrycia głowy. Wybierać można spośród wielu opcji. Poszczególne dodatki i akcesoria wprowadzają kolejne dziesiątki fryzur i nakryć głowy, jak czapki św. Mikołaja lub spięte gumką włosy dla staruszki. Do wyboru są także cztery kolory włosów: brązowy, blond, rudy i czarny. Twarz W części trzeciej edytujemy kształt twarzy. Zmienić można wypukłość policzków, długość twarzy a także wielkość uszu. Nadaje to simom oryginalny wygląd. Następnie przechodzimy do brwi. Zmienić można ich gęstość, kształt, ułożenie i kąt nachylenia. Idąc dalej dochodzimy do oczu. Do wyboru jest pięć kolorów - brązowy, błękitny, niebieski, szary i zielony. Następnie zmieniamy wielkość, nachylenie, rozstawienie itp. oczu. Zmierzając w dół twarzy wymodelować trzeba nos sima. Można zmienić jego rozmiar, "zadarcie", ułożenie względem oczu i ust. Czwarty krok Ten krok pozwala na umalowanie sima, dodanie mu biżuteri (w dodatku Podróże lub Osiedlowe życie), nakrycia glowy oraz okularów. Można też u mężczyzn dodac zarost lub brodę. Piąty krok Najlepszy i najważniejszy proces tworzenia sima - nadanie mu modnego ubrania. Stroje dzielimy na: codzienne, wizytowe, pidżamę, bieliznę, kąpielowe, sportowe i wierzchne (na zewnątrz, czyli kurtki gdy np. pada śnieg) z dodatkiem Cztery pory roku :) Szósty krok Szósty i ostatni krok polega na dodaniu anspiracji simów, jego cech, jego znak zodiaku zależy od jego cech. Jest też możliwość dodania jego rzeczy, które go "kręcą" i "odpychają". Rodzina gotowa - teraz czas zacząć wybrać dom i grać! Życie simów Nasze simy żyją od bycia w brzuszku mamy po spotkanie z Mrocznym Kosiarzem. Przechodzą przez różne rasy jak: Kosmita, Zombie, Wampir, Wilkołak, Simorośl i Czarownica. Narodziny sima - czyli jak stworzyć nowe pokolenie Jeśli chcemy, by w naszej rodzinie pojawiło się dziecko, musimy dopuścić do Bara-bara Simów płci przeciwnej. Gdy usłyszymy krótką muzyczkę, znaczy, że Simka jest w ciąży. Po trzech dniach ciąży Simki w pewnej chwili następuje poród. Na ekranie pojawi się komunikat, informujący, że nowy członek rodziny jest już w drodze. Poród odbywa się w dość dziwny sposób, bowiem maluch nagle spada z nieba na ręce matki. Gra informuje nas o płci dziecka, po czym należy wybrać mu imię. Można też przyspieszyć ciążę Simki. Wystarczy wpisać kod "boolrop TestingCheatsEnabled true" po czym z wciśniętym klawiszem Shift kliknąć na Simkę i wybrać opcję "Spawn" potem "Tombstone L and D" i pojawia się nagrobek klikamy na niego (bez Shifta) i wybieramy opcje "Speed up my pregnacy" i za trzy godziny urodzi nam się maluch. Śmierć simów Życie sima w końcu się kończy, simowie mogą umrzeć przez starość lub przez: spalenie, utopienie się, śmierć z głodu itp. Gdy sim umiera z platynową aspiracją z mrocznym kosiarzem przychodzą też tancerki hula, a sim idzie z walizką po czym mroczny kosiarz daje mu drinka i nieskonczone wakacje Zobacz też: Mroczny Kosiarz Co się zmieniło w stosunku do pierwszej części * Grafika 3D, dzięki której możemy oglądać naszych Simów z każdej perspektywy. * Nowy silnik graficzny, dzięki któremu możemy rozkoszować się takimi detalami jak odbicia w lustrze czy rozproszenia światła. * Całkiem nowy sposób tworzenia Simów. * Życiowe priorytety Simów. * Pragnienia i obawy. * Nie tak kanciaste ciała Simów i wyraźniejsze twarze. * Wskaźniki aspiracji oraz reputacji. * Upływ czasu i realistyczne etapy rozwoju sima. * Wspomnienia. * Zmiana ubioru (można je kupić na parceli publicznej) * Drzewo genealogiczne i odziedziczanie cech i wyglądu sima. * Bara-bara en:The Sims 2 es:Los Sims 2 fr:Les Sims 2 pt:The Sims 2 de:Die Sims 2 ! Kategoria:Gry z serii The Sims